Pressespiegel
Aktuelles *GuttenPlag ruft zur kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung auf *'3sat.online: 'Thema: "Online-Crowd": Zusammen sind wir klüger Sendung am 10.04.2011 um 16:30 *'SWR-Fernsehen': Besser lesen (Donnerstag, 21. April 2011 23:25 Uhr) "Zu Gast bei Walter Janson sind der politische Journalist Eckart Lohse und der Publizist Klemens Ludwig. "Guttenberg Biographie": Was macht die Faszination des Expolitikers Guttenberg aus? Dem Phänomen Karl-Theodor Freiherr von und zu Guttenberg sind die Autoren Eckart Lohse und Markus Wehner in ihrem Buch auf der Spur. Und gehen u. a. der Frage nach: Wie konnte Guttenberg die Mehrheit der Deutschen "verzaubern"? Gerade als das Buch erscheint, werden die beiden Autoren von der Wirklichkeit überrollt: Der Verteidigungsminister tritt wegen der Plagiatsvorwürfe gegenüber seiner Doktorarbeit von all seinen politischen Ämtern zurück. Umso spannender ist es, die aktuelle Biographie zu lesen, da sie bereits den Charakter Guttenbergs genau erfasst hat und auf einige offene Fragen Antwort gibt." (noch kein Direkt-Link möglich Presseportal zum Programm des SWR) *'Prof. Dr. Roland Schimmel: 'Zum erfolgreichen Plagiat in zehn einfachen Schritten - eine Anleitung Eine überaus satirisch-sarkastische Anleitung, wie man erfolgreich plagiiert, mit dem Plagiat nicht auffällt und letztlich höchste wissenschaftliche Weihen dadurch empfangen kann - mit der simplen Schlussfolgerung, dass wer das absolviert, eigentlich auch gleich seine Arbeit selbst schreiben kann. Lesenswert! *'VroniPlag Wiki funktioniert' Ein weiteres Projekt zur Aufdeckung von Plagiaten ist gestartet und funktioniert: Eine kritische Auseinandersetzung mit der Dissertation von Dr. Veronica Saß: Regulierung im Mobilfunk (VroniPlag Wiki). Auch in dieser Arbeit wurden schon jetzt erhebliche Plagiatsfunde verzeichnet. Hier kannst du dich beteiligen. Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 31. März 201'1' *'art in berlin: 'KUR-Journal: Editorial (von Andrea F.G. Raschèr) "Für die Copy/Paste-Generation wird das Plagiat immer mehr zu einem diffusen Etwas. Im Windschatten von Gratiskultur und Gratiskonsum verkommt die Autorenschaft immer mehr zu einem Schlaraffenland der Formulierungen, deren man sich ungehemmt bedienen kann." *'Der Tagesspiegel: 'Plagiat Serie des Tagesspiegels: U18-AutorInnen zu Plagiaten (s.a. Der Tagesspiegel vom 30.3.2011) **''Netz aus Lügen'' (Roberta Huldisch) "Politiker vergessen, dass jeder, der im echten Leben beim Lügen und Betrügen erwischt wird, mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen hat. Dabei müssten gerade sie aufrichtig sein." **''Die Moral ist im Arsch'' (Max Deibert) "Wer heute Hausaufgaben macht, braucht nur ein Blatt Papier, eine Internetflatrate und einen Drucker. Doch unmoralisch sein lohnt sich nicht - jedenfalls nicht für Nicht-Politiker." **''Alles eine Frage des Rechts'' (Ruth Appel) "Achtung, dieser Artikel ist mein geistiges Eigentum. Es ist urheberrechtlich geschützt. Okay, und was bedeutet das jetzt? Wer sich das fragt, kann das Gesetz über Urheberrecht und verwandte Schutzrechte, auch Urheberrechtsgesetz genannt, zur Hand nehmen." **''Dürfen Lehrer schummeln'' (Luca Tschiche) "Was würde an unserer Schule passieren, wenn Schüler betrügen? Ich fragte Gerd Burkhardt, den Konrektor meiner Schule. „Die betreuenden Fachleiter sind dazu aufgerufen, Hausarbeiten mit Hilfe von Suchmaschinen im Internet zu überprüfen“, sagte er." *'DRadio Wissen:' Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Stoiber-Tochter (Thomas Reintjes) GuttenPlag-Bilanz: "Im bislang prominentesten Internetcommunity-Aufdeckungsblog GuttenPlag sieht die Bilanz zum heutigen Stand so aus: Auf 94 Prozent der Seiten wurden Plagiate gefunden. Jetzt sollen alle Seiten nochmal doppelt überprüft werden, 144 Seiten haben das bereits durchlaufen und sind nach Aussage der Seite damit "qualitätsgesichert". Am Ende dieser doppelten Überprüfung soll ein Abschluss-Bericht stehen, an dem jeder mitwirken kann. Das Verfahren läuft so, dass manim Internet eine bestimmte Fundstelle präsentiert bekommt, um zu bewerten, ob sie richtig kategorisiert wurde." *'Süddeutsche:' Plagiate in der Wissenschaft: Scheinheilige Professoren von Volker Rieble - Plagiate in der Wissenschaft - Titel Scheinheilige Professoren "Jenes Dissertationsplagiat ist nahezu abgearbeitet; aber was geschieht nun? Wie wollen Universitäten die erforderliche Qualitätssicherung für ihre teils verdorbenen Wissenschaftsprodukte bewirken? Hatte man anfangs das Gefühl, die deutsche Wissenschaft wolle es so wie immer halten - Augen zu und durch -, lassen sich nunmehr erste Reformvorschläge vernehmen. So hat sich der Deutsche Hochschulverband als Gewerkschaft der Hochschullehrer über seinen Präsidenten Bernhard Kempen zu Wort gemeldet." *'Südkurier:' Die Universität Konstanz und Plagiate "Bei der Ermittlung und Aufarbeitung wissenschaftlicher Unredlichkeit spielt die Universität Konstanz eine besondere Rolle.Der Fall Guttenberg: Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hatte zwar in Bayreuth seine durch Plagiatsvorwürfe belastete Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Doch es waren Doktoranden der Universität Konstanz, die einen offenen Brief an Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel aufsetzten, der Guttenberg schließlich zu Fall brachte." ---- 30. März 201'1' *'Bayrisches Fernsehen: 'Die Plage mit den Plagiaten mit Bericht über GuttenPlag Wiki. Videounterschrift: "Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier: Schon wieder gibt es Plagiatsvorwürfe zu einer Doktorarbeit. Diesmal gehört sie Stoiber-Tochter Veronica. Hatte der Fall Guttenberg eigentlich überhaupt Konsequenzen auf Uni-Seite? Oder darf immer noch jeder herumdoktern wie er will?" *'Berliner Gazette:' Konturen der Transparenz: Micah Sifrys Buch "Wikileaks and the Age of Transparency (Christoph Bieber) Das Guttenplag-Wiki als Vorzeige-Transparenz-Projekt *'Meedia.de:' Spiegel punktet mit Guttis Mogelpackung (Henning Ohlsen): Die ausführliche Thematisierung des Themas Guttenberg hat sich für den Spiegel in Verkaufszahlen gerechnet. *'orf.at:' Deutschland: Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Stoiber-Tochter "Nach der Affäre um den Doktortitel des deutschen Ex-Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gibt es nun auch in der Familie des früheren bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Edmund Stoiber (CSU) Probleme mit einer Dissertation." *'Stiftung Partner für Schule NRW:' Raus aus der Guttenbergfalle (Online-Initiative klicksafe) "Nicht erst seit Bundesverteidigungsminister dabei erwischt werden, ist das Kopieren von Fremdtexten aus dem Internet in akademische Arbeiten oder in Hausaufgaben und Referate an deutschen Schulen ein großes Problem. Studierenden, Schülerinnen und Schülern fehlt häufig jedes Unrechtsbewusstsein, wissen Lehrerinnen und Lehrer zu berichten. Dem ärgerlichen Thema widmet sich nun ein neuer Teil der gemeinsamen Themenreihe von klicksafe und iRights.info zu Rechtsfragen im Netz. Unter dem Titel "Zitieren im WWW" werden Regeln und Besonderheiten von Text- und Bildzitaten im Internet erklärt." *'Readers Edition':'' Mogel-Doktorin Kristina Schroeder'' (Rolf Ehlers) "Hätte zu Guttenberg sich doch auch ein solches Thema ausgesucht! Er hätte dann nicht zu beklagen brauchen, dass er durch seine Dissertation neben seinen politischen Aufgaben und seinen familiären Pflichten überfordert war. Auch hätte es nichts ausgemacht, dass er gar keinen Drang hatte, irgend etwas von Wert wissenschaftlich zu ergründen." *'RP-Online:' Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Stoiber-Tochter (rpo) "Nach Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wird nun die Tochter des früheren bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Edmund Stoiber mit Plagiatsvorwürfen konfrontiert. (...) Unter anderem soll die Juristin Zeitungsartikel, Pressemitteilungen von Verbänden sowie Artikel der freien Internet-Enzyklopädie Wikipedia verwendet haben, ohne die Quellen in ihrer Arbeit zu nennen." (Löschen n. 24h M4L) *'RP-Online: '[http://nachrichten.rp-online.de/leitartikel/fdp-in-der-schwebe-1.581471 FDP in der Schwebe] (Gregor Maynitz) "Und hätte Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zehn Tage länger durchgehalten – sein Doktorarbeits-Betrug wäre thematisch von der Atomangst überrollt worden, es wäre zumindest möglich gewesen, demütig im Amt still die Wende zu versuchen." *'Spiegel Online:' Die Dagegen-Öffentlichkeit (Sascha Lobo) "Auf den ersten Blick scheint 2011 am anderen Ende der politischen Überzeugungen ein positives Engagement das Netz geprägt zu haben: Eine halbe Million Mitglieder zweier Facebook-Seiten unterstützte Ex-Minister Guttenberg. Auf den zweiten Blick stellt sich die Situation anders da. Zum einen inszenierte sich Guttenberg als Galionsfigur gegen den herrschenden Politikstil. Zum anderen formulierte die ausschlaggebende, erste große Facebook-Gruppe ihren Namen geschickt mit dem Sound des Dagegen: "Gegen die Jagd auf Dr. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg"." *'Spiegel online:' Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Stoiber-Tochter (Jonas Leppin und Markus Verbeet) "Die peinliche Plagiatsaffäre von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg geriet in den vergangen Wochen beinahe in Vergessenheit. Plagiat in der Jura-Arbeit des Ex-Ministers? War da was? Besonders befördert hatten die Enthüllungen in der Arbeit des Verteidigungsminister viele anonyme Helfer im Internet, die im GuttenPlag Wiki Beleg um Beleg für abgekupferte Passagen sammelten." *'Tagesspiegel:' Sei nett zu allen Die 17 jährige Leonie Petersen nimmt Guttenbergs Lebenslauf zum Anlass, Erfolgs- und Anpassungsdruck auf Jugendliche zu thematisieren: ""Berufliche Stationen in Frankfurt und New York“, „Freier Journalist bei der Tageszeitung ‚Die Welt‘“, „Geschäftsführender Gesellschafter der Guttenberg GmbH“ - all das war im Lebenslauf von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zu lesen. Leider ist das alles übertrieben, die „beruflichen Stationen“ waren nur Praktika." (...) "Der Druck auf junge Menschen, erfolgreich zu sein, ist so groß, dass viele nicht mehr nur ihren Interessen nachgehen, sondern immer den Gedanken haben: Mach dieses Praktikum noch, nimm an jener Veranstaltung teil – macht sich später gut im Lebenslauf." Ihr Fazit: "Wenn in unserer Gesellschaft nur noch Aussehen, Charisma und Nettigkeiten zählen, muss sich keiner wundern, dass selbst erfolgreiche Politiker skrupellos ihren Lebenslauf verschönern." Lesenswert! *'Zeitong:' Lehrerverband sieht Guttenberg als schlechtes Vorbild (afp) "Der Präsident des Deutschen Lehrerverbandes, Josef Kraus, sieht in der Plagiatsaffäre von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) auch ein mahnendes Beispiel für Schüler. "Im Fall von 'KT' können wir Lehrer zu unseren Schülern klipp und klar sagen, da seht ihr, was herauskommt, wenn ihr schummelt, dann wird euch die Leistung aberkannt und ihr steht dumm da", sagte Kraus der Online-Ausgabe des "Handelsblatts"." ---- 29. März 201'1' *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' VroniPlag Wiki funktioniert – Eine erste kleine Plag-Wiki-Bilanz (Blog von Stefan Weber) "Begonnen hat alles mit dem fulminanten Erfolg von GuttenPlag Wiki, das am 17. Februar 2011 gegründet wurde, maßgeblich am raschen Rücktritt von Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg beteiligt war und mit heutigem Datum 2.277 Seiten umfasst – Aktivität ungebrochen." *'business press:' Verleihung des fünten Rednerpreises . Zu den Nominierten gehört auch Guttenberg, trotz der Palgiats-Affäre. "Nominiert sind in der Kategorie "Bester Redner": Christian Lindner, MdB und Generalsekretär der FDP Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg, Bundesminister der Verteidigung a. D. Dr. Wolfgang Schäuble, Bundesminister der Finanzen." *'Compliance Magazin: 'Nachwehen der Plagiats-Affäre von zu Guttenberg ""Betrug und Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums in der Wissenschaft sind keine Bagatelldelikte sind und nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben" Grüne sorgen sich um die Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen" *'DAS VIERTE:' Die 10 erstaunlichsten Fakten über Plagiate ''(Achtung! Direktlink auf die Seite nicht möglich.) "So richtig in aller Munde sind Plagiate erst, seit Ex-Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg öffentlich als Abschreiber deklariert wurde. Seine Doktorarbeit strotzt vor Auszügen aus den Büchern, Artikeln und Essays fremder Forscher, mit deren Federn sich der Politiker schmückte." *'flash.news.net:' ''Wissenschaft nach Guttenberg wie hältst Du's mit dem Plagiat? (Anne Haeming) "Und es galt auch für Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister ist mittlerweile nicht nur seinen Doktortitel los, auch über 100 Strafanzeigen wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen sind gegen ihn eingegangen. Allerdings scheint die nicht-wissenschaftliche Öffentlichkeit dem plagiierenden Ex-Verteidigungsminister mehrheitlich verziehen zu haben, nach dem Motto: Ach, wir haben doch in der Schule alle schon einmal geschummelt. Jedenfalls legten das Umfragen nahe." Originalabdruck bei Spiegel online - siehe unten im Pressespiegel *'manager magazin:' Wir da oben - Ihr da unten ''(Christian Rickens) "Bis zu seinem Rücktritt war Guttenberg laut Umfragen der beliebteste Politiker Deutschlands, und überraschenderweise scheint die Plagiatsaffäre daran relativ wenig geändert zu haben: Zwar halten laut Forsa rund zwei Drittel der Deutschen Guttenbergs Rücktritt für richtig. Nur ein Drittel sagt, er sei vor allem über eine Medienkampagne gestolpert. Doch ebenfalls knapp zwei Drittel wünschen sich, dass Guttenberg in absehbarer Zeit wieder ein wichtiges Amt in der Bundesrepublik übernehmen soll. Guttenbergs diskreter Charme der Aristokratie, er wirkt noch immer." *'Abendzeitung München:' www.abendzeitung-muenchen.de › Politik"Die Netzgemeinde, die auch die Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zerpflückte, hat unter „VroniPlag“ in der Dissertation der Stoiber-Tochter zum Thema „Regulierung im Mobilfunk” auf 47 Seiten Plagiatsstellen gefunden. Veronica Saß hat im Dezember 2008 an der Uni Konstanz in Jura promoviert. Ihre Arbeit umfasst 383 Seiten." *'NÜRNBERGER Nachrichten: Plagiatsvorwurf: Auch Stoibers Tochter soll geschummelt haben'' (dpa/nz) "Nach der Affäre um den Doktortitel von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gibt es nun auch in der Familie des früheren bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Edmund Stoiber (CSU) Probleme mit einer Dissertation: Stoibers Tochter Veronica Saß soll auf 47 Seiten einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit abgeschrieben haben." *'NÜRNBERGER ZEITUNG:' Uni Konstanz bestätigt Plagiatsfall '' *'RP online:' ''Mit heißer Nadel "Die Stimmen, die die von Ex-Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg angestoßene Reform der Bundeswehr als zu eilig und mit heißer Nadel gestrickt kritisieren, mehren sich." *'Spiegel online: 'Wissenschaft nach Guttenberg: Wie hältst Du's mit dem Plagiat? (Anne Haeming) "Dass Guttenberg mit seiner Arbeit durchgekommen ist, noch dazu mit einem 'summa cum laude', ist ein Armutszeugnis für das gesamte Kontrollgremium. Aber in vielen Fällen ist der betreuende Professor eben auch der einzige, der auf dem Themengebiet so spezialisiert ist, dass er die Leistung des Promovierenden inhaltlich einschätzen kann - und auch erkennt, ob irgendwo geklaut wurde." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Universität Bayreuth: Mit Guttenberg geht's nicht - ohne auch nicht (Interview von Cornelius Pollmer mit Nhat An Trinh, Studentin in "Philosophy & Economics", 1. Semester, an der Uni Bayreuth) "An der Uni Bayreuth kann man Rechtswissenschaften studieren, und wie inzwischen bekannt sein dürfte, hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg dies bis zum vorläufigen, wir betonen: vorläufigen Erlangen der Doktorwürde getan." (...) "Trinh sitzt also in der Projektleitung der Bayreuther Dialoge, einem von Studenten organisierten Symposium - selbst dieses kommt, freiwillig oder nicht, an Guttenberg kaum noch vorbei." (..., Zitat Trinh:) "Wir haben eher das Gefühl, dass es den Nerv der Zeit trifft. Wikileaks, Guttenberg - und selbst jetzt, wenn Sie nach Japan schauen: Überall geht es doch um Fragen der Informationspflicht, und darum, wie mit wichtigen Informationen umzugehen ist." *'taz:' An Überheblichkeit überhoben (Philipp Gessler) "Ähnliches schien sich beim Fall des früheren Verteidigungsministers (Dr.) Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zu wiederholen: Fast wochenlang schien der falsche Doktor mit seinen miesen Ausflüchten, seiner adlig-gutsherrschaftlichen Unangreifbarkeit durchzukommen. Hätte es nicht einen Aufschrei der machtfernen, bürgerlich-technischen Elite in Form von Internetmassenprotesten echter Doktoren gegeben - auch diese Empörung hätte die konservative Machtelite wohl wider besseres Wissen und trotz des Verstoßes gegen ihre Grundwerte ausgesessen." *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Emanzipation durch Computer (Johannes Thumfart) " Ob in Betrieben, Universitäten oder in der Politik – die Kommunikationstechnologie hilft heute, Grenzen zwischen Menschen zu überwinden, vor allem solche hierarchischer Natur." Jüngste Beispiele dieser Entwicklung seien Wikileaks, Guttenplag und die arabischen Revolutionen." ---- 28. März 201'1' * 20 Minuten Online: ''Das "Guttenberg-Prinzip"'' (Klaus Zaugg) "Ein «Guttenberg» liegt dann vor, wenn eine Mannschaft zweimal oder gar dreimal hintereinander nach dem akkurat gleichen taktischen Drehbuch ein Spiel gewinnt. Wäre Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg also Sportreporter, dann könnte er einfach den Matchbericht von der letzten Partie von irgend einem Kollegen abschreiben und sich mit diesem Plagiat als Fachmann feiern lassen, ohne je im Stadion gewesen zu sein." * '''Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit: VroniPlag Wiki gegründet – ob es wieder funktionieren wird?'' Plagiatsgutachter Dr. Stefan Weber: "Wenn ich es richtig einschätze, ist die neue Plagiatsaffäre den Massenmedien, auch der Qualitätspresse, zunächst weitgehend egal. Dann stellt sich die Frage, ob sich genügend Netznutzer über die netzeigenen Kanäle aufraffen werden – schade wäre es, wenn’s nicht ein zweites Mal klappen würde." * Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit: Nächste Dissertationsaffäre nach Guttenberg braut sich zusammen "Waren die Causa Guttenberg und das Ausmaß des Plagiats ein Einzelfall? Alle Universitäten aller Länder der Welt haben ein Plagiatsproblem. Aber Deutschlands Universitäten haben langsam ein Imageproblem, falls sich nunmehr tatsächlich das “Muster Guttenberg” wiederholen sollte." * BlogNZ: Wo lässt die CSU Dissertationen schreiben? "Nun hat auch die Uni Konstanz ihren Plagiatsfall. Zweifelhaft ist allerdings, ob es sich “nur” um einen Betrugsfall handelt oder ob auch ein öffentliches Interesse vorliegt." * Das Parlament: Nachschlag im Parlament (Alexander Weinlein) "Die Bundestagsfraktion Bündnis 90/Die Grünen hat die Vorwürfe gegen zu Guttenberg, bei seiner Doktorarbeit handle es sich um ein Plagiat, erneut aufgegriffen und dem Parlament einen Antrag zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" und zur "Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen" (17/5195) vorlegt." Die Grüne fordern von der Bundesregierung, "öffentlich und unmissverständlich klarstellen, dass Betrug und Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums in der Wissenschaft keine Bagatelldelikte sind." (...) "Abseits der üblichen politischen Sticheleien sind sich die Abgeordneten natürlich durchaus bewusst, dass das angesprochene Problem nicht ohne weiteres zu übergehen ist. Monika Grütters wies die Grünen aber darauf hin, dass sich das Wissenschaftssystem in Deutschland schließlich selbst seine Regeln gebe und die Politik gut beraten sei, sich herauszuhalten: "Nicht ohne Grund postuliert das Grundgesetz unmissverständlich die Freiheit der Wissenschaft in seinem Artikel 5." (...) "Die Grünen hingegen sehen Wissenschaft und Politik in der Pflicht. Die Politik müsse gemeinsam mit der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz, dem Wissenschaftsrat, der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft und den Universitäten die Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen überprüfen, forderte Krista Sager für ihre Fraktion." (...) FDP: "Wir vertrauen im Kampf gegen Plagiate in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten auf die Selbstkontrollmechanismen der Hochschulen und sonstigen Wissenschafts- und Forschungseinrichtungen" und "empörte sich zugleich, dass die Grünen den Fall Guttenberg nutzten, die Promovierenden in Deutschland "unter den Generalverdacht zu stellen". SPD: "Der Antrag der Grünen greife jedoch zu kurz. Fehlverhalten gebe es nicht nur bei Promotionen, sondern auch bei Habilitationen, bei Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten." * Deutschlandfunk: Mappschiedsparty (Sabine Adler und Barbara Roth) "Ihr Merkels Versuch, sich noch hinter das Naturtalent Guttenberg zu stellen, als es nicht mehr zu halten war, fiel selten unglücklich aus: "Ich habe eine Berufung bei Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg vorgenommen zum Verteidigungsminister. Ich habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Assistenten oder einen Promovierenden oder einen Inhaber einer Doktorarbeit berufen, sondern mit geht es um die Arbeit als Bundesverteidigungsminister. Die erfüllt er hervorragend. Und das ist das, was für mich zählt." Eine Solidaritätserklärung, die der analytischen Wissenschaftlerin so unähnlich war, dass dahinter Absicht vermutet werden musste. Deutschlands Wissenschaftler jedenfalls hielt es weder in ihren Elfenbeintürmen, noch Studierstuben, sie protestierten mitten im Wahlkampf schriftlich und auf den Straßen." * Deutschlandradio: Die zweite Chance verdient? - Vertrauensbrüche in der Politik (Konrad Adams) "Außerhalb dieses eng umgrenzten Feldes kann man in Deutschland auch als Mitglied einer betont bürgerlichen Partei so ziemlich alles tun oder lassen, sagen oder verschweigen, aufschreiben oder abschreiben, was man gerade will. Das Abschreiben wird erst dann gefährlich, wenn man es bei einem Nazi tut oder bei einem, als Nazi gilt; so dumm war aber auch der Freiherr nicht, und das könnte ihn retten. Hinter seiner öffentlich bekundeten Bereitschaft zu Buße und Reue lugt heute schon der Anspruch hervor, in ein, zwei Jahren als geläuterter Messias vor das Volk zu treten und im zweiten Anlauf das zu schaffen, was im ersten misslang." *'Financial Times Deutschland: 'Schwer verdaulich Karikatur * politik-digital.de:'' Fünf Wahlen – Fünf Thesen'' (Christoph Bieber) "Die Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat gezeigt, dass sich einfache Online-Nutzer (man könnte auch sagen: „Bürger“) durch die geschickte Nutzung und Verzahnung unterschiedlicher Werkzeuge und Plattformen der Online-Kommunikation öffentlich Gehör verschaffen können." * news.de: Droht ein zweiter Guttenberg-Fall? (Juliane Ziegengeist) "Die Vorwürfe seien zwar derzeit quantitativ - im Hinblick auf die gesamte Arbeit - unbedeutend. «Aber es hat auch bei Guttenberg klein angefangen», sagt Weber auf news.de-Anfrage. Qualitativ seien die bislang gefundenen fünf Übernahmen durchaus gravierend. Umso verwunderlicher erscheint dem Experten, dass keiner der Gutachter - beide namhafte deutsche Rechtswissenschaftler - das Plagiat bemerkte." * Nürnberger Zeitung: Guttenberg ist nicht allein ""Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg scheint kein Einzelfall zu sein. Längst haben die fleißigen Plagiatsforscher im Internet weitere Doktorarbeiten im Visier. Aktuell geht es um Auffälligkeiten bei einer Dissertation, die an der Uni Konstanz eingereicht wurde. Die "Autorin" stammt ebenfalls aus dem CSU-Umfeld." * Schweiz Magazin: Merkel scheitert am Guttenberg-S21-AKW-Effekt * Stern: Comeback des Politischen - Von wegen Wutbürger (Florian Güßgen) "Das politische Engagement erlebt einen bemerkenswerten Frühling. Erst reizte Stuttgart 21, dann mobilisierte die Affäre Guttenberg, jetzt bewegt die Katastrophe von Fukushima. " (...) "jede Regierung muss nun zumindest damit rechnen, schneller beim Lügen erwischt zu werden als früher - und dann sofort im anhaltenden, wuchtigen "Shitstorm" zu stehen. Der Erfolg vonGuttenPlag Wiki in der Guttenberg-Affäre ist dafür nur ein Indiz. Eine Regierung, die wiederholt die Unwahrheit verkündet, motiviert nun nicht nur Zigtausende Kontrolleure zur Zusammenarbeit im Netz." * TLZ.de:'' Bundespolitische Auswirkungen der Wahl sind enorm'' (Christian Fröhlich) "Die CDU, die lange an zu Guttenberg festhielt während das Ausmaß der Plagiate ersichtlich war, verlor die Landtagswahl in Baden-Württemberg. "Der Umgang mit dem bürgerlichen Protest gegen das Projekt "Stuttgart 21" hat weite Teile der Stammwählerschaft düpiert, gleiches gilt wohl für das Verhalten in der Plagiatsaffäre um Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU)."" ______________________________________________________________________________________ 27. März 201'1' *'dradio.de' Das darf nicht passieren (Pfarrerin Lucie Panzer und Pfarrer Wolf-Dieter Steinmann) Wie können Menschen - privat und öffentlich - in einer christlichen Weise mit Schuld und Versagen umgehen? "Beschönigen, wegerklären, leugnen, vertuschen. Bei Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg haben wir es gerade erlebt. (...) "'So was darf nicht passieren.' Mindestens drei Personen oder Gruppen sind davon betroffen. Täter, Opfer und Beobachter bzw. Öffentlichkeit." *'Europe Online:' Das Ende nach 58 Jahren (dts) Landtagswahl Baden-Württemberg: "Als Gründe für die Wahlschlappe nannte Mappus die Ereignisse in Japan, aber auch den Skandal um Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." *'Focus:' Analyse: Schock für Merkel und Westerwelle (dpa) "Im zweiten Regierungsjahr ging Merkel mit Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) gleich der Liebling der Bürger von der Fahne, weil er seine Doktorarbeit von anderen abgeschrieben hat. Merkels Versuch, an ihrem Verteidigungsminister festzuhalten und mit zweierlei Maß zu messen – sie habe ihn als Minister und nicht als wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter eingestellt – dürfte ihr noch lange nachhängen." *'SHINMOONGO (Korea)': '신정아-정운찬' vs '30대 독일국방장관' (Allg. automatische Übersetzung ins Engl.) Merkel und andere Politiker setzten sich für den Verbleib für von zu Guttenberg ein. Aber ein paar Politiker konnten nicht die Macht vieler Einzelner bezwingen. Mit dem offenen Brief der Doktoranden und durch das GuttenPlag Wiki wurde Druck ausgeübt. Mit dieser Macht des Internets haben die deutschen Wissenschaftler zu Guttenberg zum Rücktritt gezwungen. Der Druck auf den Politiker kam durch die kollektive Macht zur Geltung. Sie war größer als die Macht einzelner Politiker. *'Süddeutsche: 'Schlimmer geht's immer Rückblick der Süddeutschen auf die CDU/FDP-Bundesregierung *'Tagesspiegel:' Merkels Werk und Mappus' Beitrag (Robert Birnbaum unter Mitarbeit von Antje Sirleschtov) "Merkel war es, die lieber ihren Ruf aufs Spiel gesetzt hat als dem Publikumsliebling Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg die Solidarität aufzukündigen. Der falsche Doktor dürfte übrigens gerade sehr mit seinem Schicksal hadern – was böten sich einem intakten Guttenberg jetzt für Chancen!". *'zehn.de:' Die 10 dreistesten Plagiate (Stephan Leonhardt) "Nach den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist das Thema Plagiate in aller Munde. Doch nicht nur der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister hat sich fremden Eigentums bedient ohne darauf hinzuweisen" ______________________________________________________________________________________ 26. März 201'1' *'Augsburger Allgemeine': Interview: Zu schnell zu spektakulär bzw. Guttenberg Biograf: Minister wäre auch ohne Affäre gescheitert "Guttenberg-Biograf Eckart Lohse sagt, der gestürzte CSU-Minister wäre auch ohne die Plagiatsaffäre früher oder später gescheitert. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Stärken und Schwächen des Ausnahmepolitikers" Die Plagiatsaffäre wird in mehreren Fragen behandelt, u.a.: "Lohse: Ich denke, dass viele Leute mit zeitlichem Abstand merken werden, dass hier mehr passiert ist, als dass lediglich jemand seine Doktorarbeit zusammenkopiert hat. Es handelt sich eben nicht nur um eine Jugendsünde: Guttenberg war zur Zeit der Promotion Bundestagsabgeordneter und hat über Gesetze bestimmt, er war ein erwachsener Mann. Es geht also nicht nur um Abschreiben, sondern auch um charakterliche Dispositionen." *'FRÜHNACHRICHTEN:' Florierendes Geschäft der Ghostwriter "Sicherlich hat auch die aktuelle Bildungspolitik um den Bologna-Prozess ihren Beitrag zu solchen Geschäften geleistet. Im Bachelor-Chaos und mit überlaufenen Vorlesungssälen haben sich die Studienbedingungen nicht vereinfacht. Der Druck auf die zukünftige ‚Bildungselite’ ist gewachsen, denn in den neuen Studiengängen sind mehr Prüfungen über mehr Stoff in immer kürzerer Zeit die Regel. Fakt ist, dass durch die Plagiatsaffaire den Ghostwriting-Agenturen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sonst geschenkt wurde und dies sicherlich nicht zu deren Nachteil geschehen ist." *'stltoday.com (USA):' Founder sees Wikipedia as an exercise in global democracy (Marlon A. Walker) Jimmy Wales, Wikipedia-Gründer & Wikia-Co-Gründer, besuchte gestern die Washington University - "He also gave a glimpse into Wikia, a free web-hosting site where people can create wikis, or bunches of interlinked web pages using more simplified coding. A wiki was used recently to determine exactly how much of German Defense Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg's doctoral dissertation was the product of plagiarism. Those who worked on that wiki found information on more than two-thirds of the document had been lifted from other sources, Wales said." After news began to spread of the wiki, it went from "zero to a million page views," Wales said." *'taz.:' Die Kritik darf nicht aufhören (Abdruck der Dankrede von Ina Härtwig bei Verleihung des Alfred-Kerr-Preises") "Der Antiintellektualismus und Antielitismus, der in der Guttenberg-Affäre zutage trat - gerichtet gegen eine wissenschaftliche Community, deren Beharren auf selbstverständlichen Standards von erschreckend weiten Kreisen der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben werden sollten -, konnte einem vorkommen wie eine Wiederkehr der Dreyfus-Affäre unter verdrehten Vorzeichen. Insofern ist es eine erstaunliche und im demokratischen Sinne schöne und beruhigende Pointe, dass am Ende die Beharrungskräfte der Textkritik, einer kollektiven, radikal nichtkommerziellen, idealistischen Textkritik - Stichwort "GuttenPlag" -, über die "wütende Tigernervosität" triumphieren konnten. Das textkritische Kollektiv machte es wie Alfred Kerrs Berliner Wirt; es hielt ein Plakat hoch, auf dem stand: "Hier darf nicht geklaut werden". " ______________________________________________________________________________________ 25. März 201'1' *'Badische Zeitung:' Falsches Studium - Guttenberg all’italiana (Martin Zöller) Italien: Staatssekretärin schmückt sich angeblich zu Unrecht mit einem Mastertitel. Opposition fordert den Rücktritt wie bei zu Guttenberg. *'netzpolitik.org:' Der kurze Frühling von OpenData (Lorentz Matzat) "Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fanden sich auf der Website GuttenPlag viele Personen zusammen; im zehnten Jahr der Wikipedia sind so einige Internetuser geschult in der Nutzung eines Tools wie des Wikis. Nun stelle man sich vor, eine solche adhoc zustande gekommene Gruppe widmet sich themenbezogen großen OpenData-Sätzen der Regierungen. Bearbeitet diese systematisch mit Softwaremaschinen, gräbt in Zusammenhänge hinein und analysiert politische Vorgänge." *'news.de': Geht Politik noch ohne Ellenbogen? (Ein Interview von news.de mit Bernhard Vogel (CDU), es fragt Björn Menzel) Frage: "Minister zu Guttenberg hatte zum Ende keine vollständige Rückendeckung aus der Union mehr. Wie bewerten Sie das? :Vogel: Entscheidend ist, dass Guttenberg bis zum Schluss die volle Unterstützung der CSU und der Kanzlerin hatte. Dass in einer großen Volkspartei nicht eintönige Gleichheit in allen Äußerungen herrscht, ist richtig." *'Stuttgarter Zeitung: 'Plagiat in "Trottwar": CDU-Abgeordneter Löffler gibt den Mini-Guttenberg (Thomas Braun und Markus Heffner) "Auf Guttenbergs Spuren wandelt nun der CDU-Landtagsabgeordnete und Kandidat im Stuttgarter Wahlkreis III (Nord), Reinhard Löffler - ob er mit einem ähnlichem Fanzulauf rechnen kann, werden die nächsten Tagen zeigen. In der aktuellen Ausgabe der Straßenzeitung "Trottwar" hat der CDU-Mann nämlich unter seinem Namen einen Beitrag abdrucken lassen, der allerdings keineswegs aus der Feder "von Dr. Reinhard Löffler", stammt, wie er dem Leser glauben macht." Im weiteren folgt der Nachweis von KomplettPlagiaten von der Homepage von Prof. Gunter Dueck, sowie die Stellungnahmen dazu (u.a. des Chefredakteurs, sowie des Plagiierten selbst) *'Spiegel Online:' "Buckeln vor dem Minister" (Juliane Frisse) "Aufgeschreckt von der Guttenberg-Affäre schauen österreichische Wissenschaftler ihrem EU-Kommissar Johannes Hahn noch einmal genau in seine Doktorarbeit. Doch Uni und Wissenschaftsministerium blocken eine lückenlose Aufklärung ab." (...) "Nach dem Vorbild des GuttenPlag Wikis haben sie ein Wiki eingerichtet, in dem verdächtige Stellen in Hahns Arbeit zusammengetragen werden sollen." *'Sueddeutsche Zeitung: 'JU-Chef: Guttenbergs Abschied ist dauerhaft (dpa) "Der Vorsitzende der Jungen Union in Bayern, Stefan Müller (CSU), rechnet nicht mit der Rückkehr des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in die aktive Politik. " *'Sueddeutsche Zeitung: 'Kommentar: Guttenberg im Herrgottswinkel *'Volksstimme:' Die Standards für Doktorarbeiten sind nach wie vor gut und hoch Interview mit Sachsen-Anhalts Universitätsrektoren zu den Auswirkungen der Plagiatsaffäre um zu Guttenberg ______________________________________________________________________________________ 24. März 201'1' *'Badische Zeitung:' Erklär's mir: Was ist das Copyright? (Kinderseite der BZ mit B.Zetti, Artikel mit "bs" signiert) "Wer ein Buch schreibt, macht das, wenn er nicht gerade Baron zu Guttenberg heißt, in der Regel allein und ohne fremde Hilfe. Ein Buch zu schreiben dauert lang und macht Mühe." (...) "Niemand darf sich an diesem geistigen Eigentum vergreifen, indem er daraus zitiert, ohne die Quelle – also das Buch selbst – anzugeben; ..." *'Deutschlandfunk:' [http://ondemand-mp3.dradio.de/file/dradio/2011/03/24/dlf_20110324_0548_3e15be58.mp3 Guttenberg-Dank an seine Gegner per facebook (MP3-Audio)]'' (Rolf Clement) *'Eulenspiegel:' Seine zweite Chance Titelbild *'sueddeutsche.de': "Ich lege größten Wert auf Klarheit" (Martina Scherf) "Wissenschaftsminister Wolfgang Heubisch im Interview über "den lädierten Ruf der Universität Bayreuth, Studiengebühren und wirtschaftsgerechte Forschung", hier zur Aufklärung der Uni Bayreuth: "'SZ:'' '' '''Bis wann rechnen Sie mit Ergebnissen?" Heubisch: '"Ich lasse mir laufend den Stand der Untersuchungen berichten. Die Ethik-Kommission der Universität Bayreuth beschäftigt sich mit dem Problem, das würde sie auch tun, wenn es kein so prominenter Name wäre." *'''tagesschau.de: Guttenberg auf Italienisch (Tilmann Kleinjung) "Die italienische Staatssekretärin Daniela Santanchè soll einen Masterstudiengang an einer Eliteuniversität absolviert haben. So steht es zumindest auf der Homepage der Regierung. Zeitungen haben an der Universität recherchiert und festgestellt: Santanchè schmückt sich mit falschen Federn. Oppositionspolitiker fordern deshalb: Die Staatssekretärin solle dem Beispiel des deutschen Verteidigungsministers folgen - und abtreten." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 23. März 201'1' *'3sat online:' Michael Naumann: Machen Medien Politik? "Leben wir in einem Land, in dem die Medien die Themen setzen und die Politiker zum Handeln zwingen? Nach jeder Affäre, jedem Streit um politische Themen ergeht sich mindestens eine politische Partei in diesem Vorwurf und kritisiert die veröffentlichte Meinung. Zuletzt bei der Affäre um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen den Ex-Minister zu Guttenberg." *'Blick.ch: 'Der Plagiator ist wieder da! Guttenbergs bizarrer Facebook-Auftritt Ein Bericht über die Facebook-Videobotschaft von Herrn zu Guttenberg. *'Deutschlandfunk: 'Hochschulquartett: Doktor und Professor gar - Titel als Turbo für die Karriere? Programmvorschau zum 25.03.2011, Gesprächsleitung Michael Kröher (manager magazin) und Christian Floto (Deutschlandfunk): "Doch das hohe "Sozialprestige" eines Doktortitels hat in den vergangenen Jahren zu einigen Fehlentwicklungen geführt. Illegale "Promotionsberater" und "Titelhändler" brachten die Doktorwürde in Verruf und beschädigten den Ruf der Wissenschaft. Und Plagiate in Dissertationen tun ein Übriges" *'Le Figaro': La lutte contre le plagiat s'organise à l'université (Marie-Estelle Pech) Ein Artikel über das Plagieren in Frankreich in Anbetracht der Guttenberg-Affäre *'Libro-News-it:' Giallo Santaché "Master? Negli archivi Bocconi no traccia" Berlusconis Staatssekretärin Santaché hat anscheinend doch keinen Master; Vergleich mit zu Guttenberg wird gezogen *'nachrichten.at:' Chat mit OÖN-Politik-Chef Wolfgang Braun: Kann man Politikern noch vertrauen? "In Deutschland gibt es nach politischen Skandal wenigstens schnell Rücktritte." - "Naja, die großen Vorbilder sind die Deutschen auch nicht mehr. Der Herr zu Guttenberg ist auch erst zurückgetreten, als es gar nicht mehr anders gegangen ist. Und was er die Tage davor geliefert hat, war eher peinlich." *'nachrichten.ch:' Der Albtraum als Alltag (Regula Stämpfli) "War ich in den ersten Tagen vom Bildschirm kaum mehr wegzukriegen, um keine News zu Japan oder Libyen zu verpassen, fühle ich mich jetzt wie abgestumpft. Was soll es denn Neues geben?" (...) "Der Alarm als Dauerzustand ermüdet, macht zynisch und stabilisiert die unerträglichen Zustände. Schon mit etwas Wehmut erinnere ich mich an die Copy-Paste-Affäre um Guttenberg. Wie fühlte es sich doch gut an, über Werte zu streiten! Wie fühlte es sich doch gut an, die unsäglichen Bildungsreformen am Beispiel Guttenberg endlich zu thematisieren!" *'Rohmert-Medien:''' Glamourpolitiker – Eine neue Spezies am deutschen Polithimmel'' Prof. Dr. Volker Eichener: "Liest man auf den einschlägigen websites (...) auf Guttenplag Kommentare über Guttenberg, so erschrickt man über (...) Hass, der sich in übelsten Beleidigungen, Verunglimpfungen, übler Nachrede und Verdächtigungen Bahn bricht" (...) "Diese Hassgefühle sind die Kehrseite des Teflon-Effekts. Hass und Wut entstehen aus dem Gefühl der Ohnmacht, dem Glamourpolitiker nicht durch Sachargumente beikommen zu können. Weil die politischen Gegner erkennen, dass Argumente nicht wirken, werden Glamourpolitiker dann auch in ihrer Person angegriffen." (...) "Auslöser des Angriffs war ein linker Rechtswissenschaftler, der sich in einer linken Zeitschrift Guttenbergs Dissertation in einer Rezension vorgeknöpft und eine vergleichsweise bescheidene Zahl von Plagiaten gefunden hatte, die zwar oberhalb der Geringfügigkeitsgrenze lagen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit der Vorstellung von einer eigenen Leistung Guttenbergs vereinbar waren." (...) "Für die Medien sind solche Affären willkommene Geschenke, um Leserzahlen,..." *'sueddeutsche.de:' "Wir müssen die Abschreckung verstärken" (Tanjev Schultz) "Nicht nur Doktoranden müssen schärfere Strafen fürchten, auch Professoren sollen strenger kontrolliert werden: Der Präsident des Hochschulverbandes fordert ein Umdenken in der Wissenschaft." (...) "Es ist nötig, dass wir auch selbstkritisch fragen, wo wir vielleicht zu naiv waren." (...) "Deshalb sollten alle Doktoranden eine eidesstattliche Erklärung abgeben müssen, dass sie die Arbeit selbst geschrieben und alle Quellen genannt haben. Bisher ist das an vielen Universitäten noch nicht der Fall. Außerdem sollten Dissertationen nicht nur auf Papier, sondern auch als Datei eingereicht werden, mit deren Hilfe man den Text standardmäßig oder stichprobenartig auf Plagiate überprüfen kann. An meiner Universität hier in Köln werden wir das in Jura künftig so machen." (...) "Wir diskutieren im Hochschulverband außerdem darüber, ob man jede Dissertation im Internet zugänglich machen sollte - wenigstens in der Zeit zwischen Einreichung und Publikation in einem Verlag. Dann stünden die Texte jedem zur Prüfung offen." *'sueddeutsche.de:' Kapitel als Kopie (Tanjev Schultz) "Während die Universität Bayreuth noch immer mit dem Fall Guttenberg beschäftigt ist und einen Abschlussbericht dazu vorbereitet, gibt es nun einen schweren Plagiatsvorwurf an der Universität Konstanz." (...) "Die zuständige Promotionskommission habe sich des Falls angenommen, hieß es. Es werde zügig gehandelt. Geprüft werde auch, ob der Doktorgrad aberkannt werden müsse. Außerdem könnte der Fall strafrechtliche Konsequenzen haben, weil Doktoranden an der Universität Konstanz eine eidesstattliche Erklärung abgeben müssen." *'The Vermont CYNIC (USA):' No News Is Celeb News (Max Krieger) "In Germany, the current scandal is not a drugged-up TV star spouting random catch phrases, but an impassioned debate over academic dishonesty." (...) "Every news channel, magazine and talk show is inundated not with remarks about Germany's pop stars, but about academic honesty and accountability to the people. I think our media could stand to take a serious lesson from this." (...) "It is the media's responsibility to expose the public to actual news, not obnoxious, useless and brain-draining malarkey." *'WELT ONLINE: 'Mainzer Tage der Netzkritik (Ekkehard Kern) "Wissen, was zählt - Wenn Fernsehen und Internet verschmelzen" hat das für seine Leichtfüßigkeit bekannte zweite Programm seinen kleinen Mediengipfel genannt - zu Recht. Denn Internet und Fernsehen verschmelzen tatsächlich." (...) "Man denke nur an die von Twitter unterstützte "Revolution 2.0", die das Mubarak-Regime zum Sturz brachte und an die effektive Wiki-Maschinerie "Guttenplag", die eindrücklich vor Augen führte, dass auch in Deutschland Mächtige spielend in die Knie zu zwingen sind." ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 16. März 2011 - 22. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 16. März 2011 und 22. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 11. März 2011 - 15. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 11. März 2011 und 15. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 9. März 2011 und 10. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011|'hier']]. 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 7. März 2011 und 8. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011|'hier']]. 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 5. März 2011 und 6. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011|'hier']]. 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 3. März 2011 und 4. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 1. März 2011 - 2. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 1. März 2011 und 2. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 27. Februar 2011 - 28. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 27. Februar 2011 und 28. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. Press Review (English) The English press review you can find here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre bis zum Rücktritt finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Spezial: Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips (Stand: 3. März 2011, 14:00) * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net - Guttenberg "IKARUS" * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:Wiki